Étoile
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Elle était danseuse étoile, elle dansait mieux que personne. Et lui l'observait en pleurant. Elle fascinait les foules. Et il l'aimait.


_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche rien pour ceci. _

_Note de l'auteur : Je conseille fortement d'écouter __Alegría du Cirque du Soleil pendant la lecture, elle m'a inspiré et bercé pendant toute l'écriture de ce one-shot. En espérant qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture. _

**_Étoile_**

Les rideaux se levèrent. Dans un halo de lumière, la silhouette penchée- les pieds en quatrième position et les bras en première position selon Vaganova -de la jeune ballerine. Les premières notes retentirent et elle se releva avec lenteur. Elle souleva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et son regard atteignit le public. Un regard perdu dans une autre réalité. Avec cette même lenteur elle fit redescendre ses bras le long de son corps et enchaîna avec une légère pirouette.

Ses long cheveux blond pâles accompagnaient ses mouvements précis et gracieux. Dans la salle le silence s'était fait. Au balcon, un regard suivait avec fascination les déambulations de la danseuse. Le corps gracile suivait avec docilité et grâce le rythme de la musique. Son visage impassible détonnant presque face à cet hymne à la joie qui emplissait l'air. Alegria, chantait la voix féminine. Mais dans les yeux de la ballerine le mot désespoir s'était ancré.

Et elle dansait, avec la perfection d'un ange. Enchaînant les arabesques et les jetés sans une seule pause. Transcendée, animée par la musique. Plus un souffle, il n'existait plus qu'elle. Elle envahissait l'espace, prenait toute l'attention. Dans le balcon, une larme solitaire vint glisser sur une joue pâle. La ballerine fit une arabesque penchée puis se releva et enchaîna sur une sissone retirée. La lumière suivait chacun de ses mouvements comme attirée par sa grâce.

Tout n'était que perfection dans ses gestes, calculé, pensé, arrêté. Il n'y avait pas de place pour l'erreur. Elle fit un jeté sur le côté, se réceptionna avec douceur et enchaîna sur une menée gracieuse. On aurait cru que ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre. Elle n'était pas humaine, on en aurait juré, son corps se mouvait sur la musique sans un seul signe d'épuisement. Cela avait presque l'air simple. Le temps s'était figé sur la salle et sur cet homme blond assis au balcon dont les larmes refusaient de se tarir.

Le pied de la danseuse glissa sur le sol avec naturel jusqu'à ce que ses jambes forment une ligne droite sur le sol, elle remonta avec fluidité et entreprit un manège composé de tours piqués et de grands sauts. Elle revint au milieu de la scène. La musique descendit lentement et la ballerine fit une dernière pirouette avant de s'immobiliser les pieds en septième position et les bras dans la quatrième position de Cecchetti. La musique s'arrêta. Le public sortit de sa transe se mit à applaudir.

Le bruit des applaudissements envahit la salle, se répercutant sur les murs de ce lieu hors normes. Dans le balcon, un jeune homme se leva et sorti sans oser applaudir. Il essuya rageusement une dernière larme aux coins de ses yeux argentés. La lumière baissa et la jeune danseuse disparu de la scène. On l'emmena en coulisse où d'autres danseurs la félicitèrent mais elle n'entendait pas. Luna Lovegood n'était pas avec eux. La danseuse étoile s'assit dans sa loge du Royal Opera House de Londres.

Une jeune assistante entreprit de brosser ses cheveux que la danse avait emmêlés. Elle n'essaya pas d'engager le conversation, elle s'était depuis longtemps résignée au silence de la ballerine. Loufoca dont les paroles étranges avaient fait rire tout Poudlard ne parlait plus. Cicatrice ineffaçable d'une guerre qu'elle ne peut oublier. Son esprit n'était plus ici, il était si loin, tellement loin de ce monde. Quelque part entre le début et la fin de la guerre, il s'était égaré.

Le monde extérieur ne l'atteignait plus. Seule la musique semblait pouvoir la faire réagir. Son corps se mettait à se mouvoir avec une grâce qu'on n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Elle était l'une des meilleures étoiles du Royal Ballet de Londres, elle était connue dans le monde entier, mais elle ne le savait pas. Perdue dans une autre réalité, son corps dansait sans qu'elle n'en soit consciente, suivant simplement la musique. Luna était en transe et même les meilleurs médecins n'y pouvaient rien.

Le jeune homme du balcon entra dans la pièce et congédia l'assistante. Il prit la place de l'assistante et attrapa la main de l'étoile. Celle-ci ne réagit pas. Elle ne sentait pas la pression de la main de l'autre dans la sienne, pas plus qu'elle ne le voyait derrière elle dans le miroir. De sa main libre, il caressa ses cheveux, se perdant entre les boucles douces. Il enfouit son visage dans celles-ci, respirant l'odeur fruité qui s'en dégageait. Il embrassa ses cheveux et se mit à pleurer. La porte s'ouvrit.

"Monsieur Malfoy, pardonnez nous mais c'est bientôt son tour, nous devons la préparer.

- Bien sûr. Attendez deux minutes et elle sera à vous."

La porte se referma, les laissant seuls dans ce silence qui n'oppressait que lui. Il fit tourner le visage de la jeune femme vers lui, cela lui donnait l'impression qu'elle le voyait. Il se plongea dans la contemplation de ses yeux dont la couleur était celle du ciel au crépuscule et lui fit un petit sourire. Il savait que ça ne la rassurerait pas, qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, mais il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir lui aussi la faire réagir comme le faisait les notes. Juste un frémissement de sa part l'aurait comblé. Mais elle restait inerte, vide.

"Luna, ma chérie, je vais devoir te laisser. Tu vas danser à nouveau, je te regarderais, mon amour. Tu les as éblouis, tu sais, tu étais parfaite ..."

Il se tut, la voix coupée par un nouveau sanglot. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la ballerine avant de sortir de la pièce. Dans quelques minutes, elle remontera sur scène, la musique envahira son corps et elle sortira une nouvelle fois de son inertie. Luna ne parlait plus, ne riait plus, ne vivait plus, n'aimait plus. Elle ne faisait que danser avec cette grâce irréelle qui brisait le cœur de Draco. La guerre lui avait tout pris sauf elle, mais il lui semblait parfois qu'il souffrirait moins si elle était simplement morte.

Chaque soir, elle dansait devant une foule de spectateurs fascinés. Le monde de la danse ne parlait plus que d'elle. La jeune prodige dont la grâce était à la hauteur de celle des anges. Elle était une étoile presque malgré elle. Les demandes d'interviews affluaient, Draco les repoussait toutes, elle n'aurait de toutes manières pas pu répondre à leurs questions, mais nul ne devait savoir. Les paparazzis la traquaient à la recherche du moindre faux pas de sa part. Il n'y en avait pas, jamais.

Elle restait aux yeux de tous un prodige sans tâche, aussi pure que le Cygne Blanc qu'elle avait interprété à plusieurs reprises. Elle avait le génie des autistes, peut être parce qu'elle en était une à sa manière. Et il l'aimait, il aimait un souvenir surtout. Le souvenir d'une jeune femme blonde qui arrivait à le faire rire, lui si sérieux. Qui lui avait appris le bonheur simple de sentir une présence à ses côtés. Elle avait été son soutien pendant la guerre. Elle avait illuminé sa vie. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la lumière puisse s'éteindre un jour.

Elle illumine toujours le monde, lointaine et insaisissable. Elle l'éclaire de sa grâce éclatante qui lui vaut les honneurs des plus grands ballets du monde. Elle était la plus grande danseuse de ce siècle. Tellement au-dessus de toutes les autres. Sans efforts, ni travail, sans chorégraphie, ni metteur en scène, elle dansait et illuminait le monde de la danse tout entier par la perfection de ses gestes. Luna Lovegood était une étoile, inatteignable car bien trop haute dans le ciel.

Draco s'assit à nouveau dans le balcon. De nouvelles notes s'élevèrent et la femme qui l'avait aimé un jour se remit en mouvement. Il se remit à pleurer alors que le public se laissait une nouvelle fois fascinés par l'Etoile du Royal Ballet. Et il songea une fois de plus, qu'elle portait bien ce titre.

_Elle était une étoile, son étoile. _

**_Fin_**

_Il n'y aura pas de suite à cet OS, tout simplement parce que je n'en vois aucune. J'avais simplement cette scène qui me hantait, je n'ai fait que la retranscrire. Les avis sont bienvenus comme toujours. _

_Bisous et à bientôt,_

_Seb' ( "Le temps qui passe est la seule chose prévisible dans la vie" Black Eden, chapitre 12)_


End file.
